Slayer of God: Beyond the Time
by White Shadow
Summary: Two years after Rick’s mysterious return from death read 'Phoenix, an ancient race known as The Creator invades Neo Terra, Tarark and Mejale. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue: Who Am I?

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God: Beyond the Time**

**Rating – Sci-Fi and a little romance here and there**

Best viewed with the font Verdana, 10 point

Synopsis:

Two years after Rick's mysterious return from death, Tarark and Mejale are facing an unknown alien force using technology they have never seen before…

**Prologue: Who Am I?**

Somewhere…

"The time has come."

A woman opened her eyes. She was floating in darkness. She was cold. Above all, she was all alone.

"Who are you? Who…am I?"

"We are..Gods."

"Who am I?"

"You will know who you are once we restore your memory."

Then, flashes of memories flooded her mind. How she was created until how she met her end. In those flashes, she saw a man. His eyes were blue and he looks gentle. Suddenly, she remembered her last moment with him…

==================================================

_"I'm sorry, buddy. For the sake of others, we have to disappear..."_

_"No, please don't say that…"_

_"You know, you sounded more like a human now."_

_"Am I…capable enough?"_

_"Of course you are. And I'm sorry for dragging you into this…"_

_"I am happy…to be of service…"_

==================================================

Then, everything went blank. She then uttered a name. His name.

"Rick…"

"It is time for you to return to him. Help him."

"But why are you giving me this body? I am not…human."

"We knew all along that you desire to be human. And your feelings towards him."

"I…"

"Go now. Time is running out."

"But..."

Before she could finish, she was surrounded by white aura and disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Are you sure about this, Alexander?"_

_"Yes, father. She will be the key to end the forthcoming war."_

**Author's Note:**

Well, I know it's kinda short and all but this will explain a few things in the future chapters.

Hope you guys won't kill me for this…


	2. Chapter 1: Boarding

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God: Beyond the Time**

**Rating – Sci-Fi and a little romance here and there**

Best viewed with the font Verdana, 10 point

**Chapter 1: Boarding**

Listen baby  
You can lean on me  
Though we sail on stormy seas  
Nothing good comes easily  
But I won't let you down...

Faithful by Go West

Neo Terra...

The attack came suddenly. Everything was on fire. A pair of husband and wife was running away from destruction.

"We have to hurry, Meia. Everyone's waiting."

"How about Axel?"

"He's already onboard Nirvana. Let's...huh?"

"What's wrong, Rick?"

"I saw someone there. You go on ahead."

"But..."

"Hurry!"

With that, Rick left Meia and headed towards a burning house. Meia shrugged and ran towards where Nirvana was stationed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick arrived at the burning house and saw a woman standing outside. She was staring at the house but shifted her attention when she saw Rick. Something struck him the moment their eyes met. But Rick quickly dismissed it.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let's get going!"

"I..."

Before she could finish, Rick grabbed her hand.

"Let's go before those alien scums appear."

Rick quickly led her to safety. But after a dozen steps, they were surrounded by the enemies. The aliens that laid waste at both Tarark and Mejale. They looked humans but from their ghostly white eyes, they were nothing but mindless automaton. Then, one of them shouted in their language and all of them closed in. Rick looked at the woman and took a moment to look at her closely. She was beautiful, with long, blonde hair. She only had white gown on her.

"Um, is there...anything wrong?"

The question knocked Rick out of his thoughts.

"No, not at all. You can run, right?"

She nodded. Rick smiled.

"Good. Go for it when you see an opening. I'll try to hold them off."

"But I..."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. PHOENIX WING!"

Suddenly, a pair of huge wings appeared and broke their attackers' formation. She saw an opening and ran through it. Rick smiled.

"Good. Now let me entertain you guys."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meia, Aya and Axel were waiting anxiously for Rick.

"Where are you, Rick?" Meia muttered.

"Dad..." Aya said.

"Don't worry. Dad will be here." Axel, who was already 22, said optimistically.

Then, the woman in white gown appeared. She was carrying Rick with her. He was badly injured. Shocked, Meia, Aya and Axel approached them.

"RICK!"

Meia held him tight. Rick smiled.

"I'm sorry, Meia."

"Dad, what happened? Who is this?" Axel asked him, referring to the woman.

"Hah. I tried to help her escape from the invaders. But in the end, she's the one who dragged me out."

"Thank you, miss..." Aya mumbled.

Suddenly, Erick appeared and let out a shout.

"Come on, guys! Let's go! We're leaving!"

Rick nodded. He then turned to the woman.

"Yeah. Let's know each other later."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do I have to do this? I'm too old for it." complained a man. He was properly attired in red suit. But it certainly wouldn't suit the job he's about to do.

"Shut up and do your job, navigator." A woman with silver green hair replied as she pushed him inside the control room.

"Warkhhh!!!"

He landed head first and touched the back of his head. He could feel a small 'boulder'.

"Tch. Still demanding as always."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man in military suit was looking over Neo Terra as the unknown invaders took over the prosperous planet. He gritted his teeth. He was enraged. Angry. In other words, he was severely pissed off. But he knew he could never do anything to stop it. He clenched his fist.

"I'll get back at you guys one of these days..."

A brunette came into the room and hugged him from behind. He smiled. At least he didn't lose her.

"Dita, what's up?"

"We're about to leave, Hibiki."

"I see. Let's go and see the others."

Dita nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duero was attending to Rick's injuries. After doing some X-ray scans, he said,

"You have a few broken ribs but I believe it will heal in a few days."

Rick smiled.

"I see. Thanks to my regeneration ability, huh?"

Duero nodded. Rick got up and put on his clothes.

"If you have nothing else, I'll be leaving, doc."

"Yes, sure thing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meia glomped Rick the moment he stepped out of the infirmary. Rick was caught off-guard and felt slight pain in the chest.

"Whoa! Easy, dear. I have broken ribs if you wanna know."

Meia looked up at him.

"Please don't do anything foolish again."

Rick put his hand on his chin.

"Umm...I don't know about that."

Meia narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"Hmmph! I hate you!"

"Why?"

"Because you keep doing all the things that others won't do."

Rick smiled. He gently turned Meia around.

"But you love me because of my stupidity, right?"

After a few seconds, Meia smiled. She then pinched both of her husband's cheek.

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm stuck with you!"

Rick struggled to get her hands off his face.

"Hey, hey. Stop it. Alright, alright. It's my fault."

Meia stopped. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"No. Do you remember the day that I confessed my love to you?"

"Umm...ahah. Yeah, of course."

As their lips touched, Meia whispered,

"I love you since the first time I saw you..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was watching the scene and sighed.

"Oh, boy. I certainly know where that leads."

Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kahlua, Ezra's daughter who was just a year older than him. They were friends since they were just infants but somehow they lost touch with each other as Axel moved to Neo Terra with Meia but she and Ezra didn't follow suit. She was on Neo Terra recently because she was assigned here as an engineer of Nirvana.

"Hey, what's up?"

Kahlua took a glance around the corner.

"What are you watching, hm?"

"Well...uh..."

"You know, it's not nice looking at them like that."

"Hey, hey. I just happened to be here, okay?"

Kahlua giggled.

"Hehehe. Yeah, I bet."

"Tch. I'm outta here."

With that, Axel turned and walked away. However, Kahlua held his arm.

"Hey, it's been a long time since we've met."

Axel turned to her.

"And?"

"Let's go to the cafeteria. We need to catch lots of things."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faye was running around in the park as Anton and Aya watched their daughter. Aya turned to Anton.

"11 years. How time flies..."

"Aya?"

"I still remember the day she was born as it happened yesterday. Her cry was the most beautiful music in the world."

Anton smiled.

"Ah, I also remember that we couldn't come up with a name for her. Then, we decided it was Mary."

"But upon dad's suggestion..."

"Yeah. I like that name. It may sound ancient, but it certainly among the sweetest name I've ever heard."

Aya gave a nod and leaned at his shoulder.

"I'm glad we all made it safely. Even though we have no place to go..."

Anton wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry. All will be fine..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erick was standing outside the main lounge, wondering about the mysterious girl inside.

(I never met her but somehow there's something familiar about her.)

Then, a woman huggled up to him. He smiled. The woman was wearing a rather simple white tank top and a pair of black jeans. Unlike the outfit she used to wear which was downright sexy.

"Barnette, what's up?"

The brunette looked up to him.

"'What's up?' Is that all you can say?"

"Uh, what do I have to say?"

She mumbled for an answer.

"Well, umm..."

Erick smiled at her mischievously.

"Hehehe. You're expecting me to say THAT thing?"

Blushed, she punched Erick repeatedly.

"You pervert! Pervert, pervert, pervert!"

Erick reeled under the powerful blows.

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding, dear."

She stopped and pulled him closer. Stared lovingly at him, she said,

"To tell the truth, I was hoping for you to say that."

Erick smiled again.

"Alright. We're gonna do it but not now. Wait for me in the room, okay?"

Barnette let him off and left. She turned around and said,

"You better hurry or else..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara and Janette, both are Rick's daughters, were watching Axel and Kahlua talking in the cafeteria. Janette, Barnette's daughter muttered to her sister,

"Umm, is this the right thing to do? We aren't supposed to..."

The blonde haired woman cut her off.

"Shut it! I'm listening here."

Both watched them silently until a voice came from behind.

"Ah-hah! What are you two doing?"

The girls turned around and saw the small navigation robot, Pyoro.

Janette mumbled for answers.

"Umm..."

Mara grabbed Pyoro and with an intense killing aura, she said,

"It's none of your business. Get the hell out before I pull your motivator out."

Coming from the daughter of Jura, the navi robot knew the threat was real. With that, he walked away quietly.

"Uh, sorry for the disturbance. I'll be off now."

Janette sighed as Mara continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unaware of Mara and Janette, Axel and Kahlua conversed over a drink.

"So, Ax-chan, what have you been doing?"

"Please stop calling me that. It's rather embarrassing."

"Oh, sorry about that. So, what are you doing all this while?"

"I'm a Vanguard trainee pilot before all this happened. Mom wasn't too happy about me joining the military but dad was fine with it."

"Yeah. I bet. Hey, maybe I can help you out with something. Your Vanguard is in the hangar, right?"

"Yeah. Just a standard Vanguard for trainees. With basic specs and all. Why?"

Kahlua smiled mischievously. She whispered.

"You know, I can do some...modification on it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've learned a lot from Parfet."

Axel looked at her skeptically.

"Can I trust you? You're a rookie engineer after all."

Kahlua raised an eyebrow. Angry veins appeared on her forehead

"Hey, who do you call a ROOKIE?"

Axel laughed. After a while, she too, laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain, where are we heading?" one of the crew asked.

BC, the captain of Nirvana considered her options. She answered,

"Head towards the desolate planet of Destinia. Right now, we need to recover from the unexpected attack on Neo Terra."

"Wait, wait. Destinia? That rock is virtually dead!" Bart protested from the navigation room.

"That's why the invaders won't look for us there. Now shut up and do as I say."

"Fine, fine. Destinia it is, then."

She smiled and sat in the captain's seat. She sighed. She was unanimously selected as the captain of the ship since Magno Vivan passed away quietly in her sleep three years ago. Since then, she's been wondering whether she is qualified for the position or otherwise.

(Am I worthy of this post? Boss, am I doing the right thing?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erick was talking to the mysterious woman when Rick entered the main lounge. The man with the red eyes looked up at him. Rick waved.

"Hey, Erick. What's up?"

"I've been trying to talk to her but she remained silence all the time. Maybe you could help me here."

Rick sat in front of the woman. He smiled at her.

"Hello."

She gave a hesitant reply.

"He...hello..."

"I'm Maverick. Just call me Rick. What is your name?"

She paused for a moment. She then replied,

"Hotaru...Inaho Hotaru."

Rick grinned.

"Alright. Miss Inaho then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now we are ready to begin the journey  
Holding on to beautiful loneliness  
It's fine that you laugh only to yourself.  
Let's just wave our hands softly

BOARDING by T.M.Revolution


	3. Chapter 2: The White Winged Angel

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God: Beyond the Time**

**Rating – Sci-Fi and a little romance here and there**

Best viewed with the font Verdana, 10 point

**Note: Sorry for the REALLY LONG wait. College stuff. Don't you just hate em? And yes, KaiserPhoenix, keep your assumptions to yourself. About killing Rick yet again, it will always be a possibility. :p**

**Chapter 2: Return of the White-Winged Angel**

You could be anywhere   
These precious memories are throbbing   
The road goes on and on, no matter how far I go   
I remember your golden brilliance

Alchemy of Love by Megumi Hayashibara

Nirvana finally arrived within the orbit of the remote planet of Destinia. It was located a few lightyears away from Neo Terra. The planet was virtually not suitable for living as plants and crops couldn't grow on the soil. Therefore, it only served as a military outpost.

"Destinia is within range." One of the crew informed.

"We also received a signal from the battleship Muramasa. It seems that there are many more ships already landed." Another crew said.

BC flashed a smile.

"I see. Seems that everyone is thinking the same. Prepare to land."

"Roger."

* * *

The mysterious woman, now known as Hotaru Inaho was sitting on the platform overlooking Paeksis Plasma, the core of Nirvana. Upon detecting her presence, the object glowed. Hotaru smiled.

"_I'm back, sister."_

"_I thought you already gone."_

"_I was...brought back."_

"..._I see."_

"_I don't know how I can be of help but I'll try, sister."_

The Paeksis again glowed as if it agreed to what she said.

* * *

Axel was dozing off in his Vanguard when a girl called him from below.

"Brother Axel!"

Axel woke up and looked down who called him. It was Mara.

"Mara? What's up?"

"Can you come down here for a minute?"

"Yeah. Give me a moment."

Axel descended the ladder and approached the blonde haired girl.

"Alright, I'm here. What now?"

Mara smiled and pulled Axel out of the area.

"What the--? Hey, where are you dragging me?"

"You'll see."

The two passed by Erick and Barnette. The couple stared at both of them.

"Hey Mara. Where are you taking that young man?" Erick asked his daughter.

Mara grinned at her father.

"Hee. You'll see."

"Stop pulling me..." Axel protested.

Erick and Barnette watched them disappear from view.

"What was that all about?" Barnette asked.

Erick pulled her closer. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Why don't we find out?"

* * *

Bart entered the infirmary after he was cleared to leave the bridge. Duero was reading a book like he always does. He looked up at Bart the moment he entered.

"Bart, glad for you stop by."

Bart stared at the book the doctor's been reading.

"Hm. Still reading old books, huh? Guess you'll never change."

Duero smiled by that remark.

"I take that as a compliment. These ancient books from Earth are really interesting."

Bart heaved a sigh.

"Spare me the sermons. I just stop by to relax."

"It is difficult being a great helmsman, eh?"

"Har, har. Very funny. So, where's Parfet?"

"We got separated on Terra."

"You seem rather calm about it."

"The captain just informed me that she is aboard Muramasa with Raymond and Gasco."

"I see."

"So, how about you? Gonna be single till kingdom come?"

"Oh, cut it. I can be single as long as I want."

"But sooner or later you got to have an heir to your business, right?"

Bart sighed.

"I know but to tell the truth, I'm tired of having this business. Maybe I should join the military. At least I can get a position on higher up because of my qualifications."

"Well, it's not my place to say about it. But think it thoroughly."

Bart nodded.

"Yeah. I will."

* * *

Rick and Meia were on their way to the park when they saw Erick and Barnette at the entrance.

"They're...peeking?" Rick asked.

"Let's ask what they're up to." Meia said.

Rick tapped Erick on his shoulder.

"What are you doing, man?"

Barnette turned to them.

"Wanna see what our children are up to?"

"Our...children?" Meia asked.

"Let's see..." Rick looked into the park to see Mara dragging Axel. Clearly, Axel was protesting the whole thing. Rick focused his view on the other side and saw Janette was waiting for them. She looked so nervous that she'll break down any minute. Rick smiled.

"What's wrong, dear?" Meia asked.

"I think we better leave the kids, Meia. The same goes to both of you."

"But..." Barnette tried to protest but was cut off by Erick.

"He's right, Barnette. We shouldn't interfere in our kids' relationship. They're old enough now."

Barnette gave a thought and nod. With that, the four left their three children. Rick glanced at the park.

(Good luck, kid.)

* * *

Hibiki entered his room and suddenly was hugged by Dita.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

Dita looked up at him.

"Nothing. I just miss you. That's all."

"I see. We're gonna land soon."

"I know. I already finished with the preparations."

Hibiki kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks. What will I ever do without you?"

Dita giggled by the comment.

* * *

Mara finally let go of Axel as soon as they arrived.

"Hey, why did you drag me here for?"

Mara managed a chuckle.

"Hee. You'll know soon."

She then went over Janette who was standing not far from her. After the two done talking, Mara returned to Axel and patted his shoulder.

"Good luck."

"Whaat?"

"Go to her, idiot. She wants to tell you something."

After some pushing from Mara, Axel gave up reluctantly.

"Okay. Fine. You win."

As Axel approached Janette, he saw the girl was staring at him nervously. When he's within 10 feet from her, he asked;

"So, you wanna talk?"

Janette nodded.

"Alright. Why don't we sit down?"

Janette smiled. At this point, all her anxiousness was gone.

"Okay."

After the two found a place to sit, Axel said;

"It's been a while since the last time we talked."

"Umm. Yeah. We're too busy, I guess."

"Right. But I still can't believe how you can put up with your sister's attitude."

Janette could only chuckled by his remark.

"Hee. I got used to it."

Axel flashed a smile at her.

"Yeah. Guess so."

He stared at her for a few moments. Janette was a complete opposite to her sister, Mara. Unlike Mara who was outgoing, cheerful and tend to get things her way, Janette was timid, gentle and never tried to make herself stand out. He, Janette and Mara grew up together in Neo Terra but when Axel busied himself with studies, he lost in touch with them. The only time they get to see each other was on their parent's reunion party last year. But they only changed a few words back then.

Janette, who was aware of Axel staring at her, blushed deeply. And for that moment, both stared at each other. Axel leaned at her and now within a few inches from her.

"Brother Axel, I..." Janette tried to say something but was cut off.

"Hush, Janette. I know what are you going to say but I'm not ready for it. Not now. Forgive me."

Janette looked into the set of amethyst blue eyes and feels a huge burden she's been carrying for years has gone. She then hugged Axel with tears flowed down her cheeks.

"It's okay, brother Axel. I understand."

Axel felt the warmth surrounding him as Janette's arm wrapped around him. And during that moment, he could feel all her feelings she had for him.

(Is this...love? Dad, I understand now.)

He then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Please hold out your feelings for me. Just a little longer."

"I will."

* * *

"Preparation to enter atmosphere is complete." said one of the bridge crew members.

BC gave a nod.

"Good. Enter atmosphere---"

Her command was suddenly cut off by another crew member.

"We're detecting a massive armada coming our way. It's them."

BC cursed under her breath.

"Send a word to all battle ships on Destinia. We'll try to hold them until they arrive. And tell all personnel to get ready for battle."

"Roger."

* * *

Bart and Duero were talking when the alarm was turned on.

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL. ENEMIES ARE APPROACHING OUR WAY. RETURN TO YOUR DESIGNATED POST AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE. I REPEAT..."

Bart sighed.

"An absolute timing at its worst. Well, I'll head back to the bridge. Later man."

"Yeah. I might as well get busy too."

* * *

Axel hurried to the hangar as soon as they could only to see his parents were waiting for him.

"Aww. Shoot." Axel sighed in frustration.

Meia approached him.

"Axel, I'm against you going out there but I won't try to stop you."

Rick pats his son on the shoulder.

"You made a choice, son. Now go and make us proud."

"Mom, Dad..."

"By the way, I made a few optimizations on your Vanguard. Go get 'em."

Axel smiled.

"Thanks dad."

"Remember. If you screw things up out there, this old man will go out there and show how things done."

Meia stomped on his foot upon hearing that. Rick clutched his foot in agony.

"Oww! I was just kidding. Can't you take a joke?"

"Ignore your father, Axel. Now go. We'll be waiting for you."

* * *

Hibiki entered his Vanguard and saw Dita coming at him.

"Hibiki, please be careful."

Hibiki kissed her lightly.

"I will. I'll lead this battle and win it for you."

Dita hugged him upon hearing those words.

"You will. I know you can."

* * *

Anton zipped his pilot suit as he approached his Vanguard. He was followed by Aya and Faye.

"Alright. I should be going now."

"Anton, be careful, okay?"

Anton smiled at his wife and kissed her.

"Don't worry. I will."

Faye tugged his father's pants.

"Daddy, I wanna go too."

Anton kneeled in front of her and pulled her cheek. This caused Faye to moan playfully.

"Daddy, it hurts!"

Anton kissed his daughter's cheek.

"I wish you can, honey. But I don't want your mother to beat me up silly."

Aya smiled at her husband's joke.

"That's what I called a good thinking."

Anton smiled and kissed Aya again. He then went into his Vanguard and waved at them.

"I'll be back for dinner! You hear me?"

* * *

Janette was activating her Dread when Mara called her via the communicator.

"I saw what happened between you two. Way to go, sis."

Janette blushed deeply.

"Thanks for what you've done for me, sis. Without you..."

"It's alright, sis. I just glad to help. Now let's go and show those guys."

Janette gave a nod as she prayed silently for their safety.

(Mom, dad. I'll be back. I promise.)

* * *

Erick and Barnette were watching the Dread entering formation with mixed feelings.

"Is it alright letting her do so?" Barnette asked.

"She'll be alright, dear." Erick replied as he brought her head closer.

"I hope you're right, darling."

"I always do, dear. She might not be as aggressive as you but she does inherit your steely resolve."

"Me? Aggressive?" Barnette chuckled.

"Uh, well. Before we get together, I mean."

"And that's the reason you loved me, right?" Barnette asked teasingly.

Erick smiled at her as his hand ran down her hips. Her face turned red.

"Yeah. But right now, I love you because of those blushing cheeks. Do you want to have another round?"

As much as she wants it, she couldn't help but think of their daughter.

"Not now, darling. Our daughter is out there. You can have me after Janette returns, okay?"

Erick sighed. He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Yeah. Sure thing, honey. I'll go and prepare my Vanguard just in case something happens."

* * *

"Defensive formation complete. Enemy is within sight." Informed one of the crew on the bridge.

The screen shows 3 huge armadas and thousands of fighters were coming on their way. BC took a deep breath.

"Good. Try to be defensive as long as possible until reinforcements arrive. Once they opened fire, that's our cue to begin battle." BC commands.

"ROGER!"

"And Bart, prepare the main gun and fire on my command."

"You got it, Captain." Bart replied from the navigation room.

* * *

Hotaru, had been with the Paeksis all this time, could feel the presence of the enemy.

"_It begins..."_

"_So it seems. The Creator, are they powerful?"_

"_From what I've known, they are indeed powerful until the Gods sealed all their kind. Now, the seal is broken and they will claim what they should have all this millennia."_

"_What will happen to everyone should they win this war?"_

"_You should know better of that, sister."_

"..._I see."_

"_Go and help them."_

"_Me? I don't think I can."_

"_There is no harm in trying."_

"..._I'll see what I can do."_

* * *

Meia was watching the battle from the window of her room until Rick entered.

"Meia..."

"Axel, I hope he's okay..."

Rick hugged her from behind.

"He'll be okay. He's old enough now..."

"But..."

"Hush. Remember, Meia. I was about his age when I started piloting a Vanguard."

Meia smiled upon hearing that.

"I remember. You were so reckless and I was there berating you because of your attitude."

"Hey, I came out good in the end, right?"

Meia held his hand tight. She never want to let go of this man. Her affection will always remain strong if not stronger.

"Yeah, I know you will always do, Rick."

* * *

The battle was fast and furious. Despite having a greater number of fighters, the enemies were having a tough time breaking down a highly disciplined and fortified defence led by Hibiki.

"I don't know how long we can hold them off..." Axel said through the communicator.

"Just hang in there, Axel." Anton said.

"This isn't good at all. We can't launch a counter attack or we'll risk of exposing a loophole in our defense." Mara stated.

"I don't want to hear anymore complaining. Just do as we planned until reinforcements arrive." Hibiki finally said.

"What? Looks like they had withdrawn their fighter." Janette said.

* * *

BC looked at the development in surprise.

"That's odd. They have the chance to end this battle. I wonder why..."

Rick entered the bridge along with Meia. As he was gasping for breath, he informed;

"Hurry! Steer clear! Their vessels are planning to blast us into oblivion!"

BC took a quick glance at their mother ships and saw a giant cannon appeared.

"Everyone, steer clear from the path!" she commands.

"It's too late! The blast is heading straight for us!" screamed one of the crew.

Meia hugged Rick tightly.

"Rick..."

"Meia..."

Suddenly, a familiar feeling struck Rick. A feeling that he almost forget all these years. Rick looked around the bridge.

"This sensation..."

Suddenly, a brilliant white light appeared as the canon blast hit its intended target. In that moment, Rick could feel the atmosphere of Nirvana, Meia still clinging to him and his foot is still on the floor. In other words, he's still alive. No, everyone is still alive.

"What...happened..?" Bart asked.

"Status report!" BC said.

"We are detecting a high concentration of energy right in front of us. But..."

"But what?"

"This energy wave is similar to..."

Before the status officer could finish, Rick uttered a few words as the white light finally disappears to reveal a white Vanguard with its wings outstretched magnificently.

"It is you..."

Meia too, stared at the Vanguard in astonishment.

"Vanguard...X..."

Suddenly, all eyes were on the object that just arrived. Even the enemies ceased their attacks upon witnessing the white Vanguard easily absorbed their canon blast.

"Isn't that..." Hibiki muttered.

Axel was speechless like everyone else until Janette said;

"The White-Winged Angel has returned..."

* * *

Exposing these lonely feathers, showing only your flight   
In this dazzling time, let's keep dancing, until our strength runs out...

Thunderbird by T.M.Revolution


	4. Chapter 3: The Messenger From God

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God: Beyond the Time**

**Rating – Sci-Fi and a little romance here and there**

Best viewed with the font Verdana, 10 point

**Chapter 3: The Messenger from God**

Intertwined in this heat, wanting to speak the truth  
Who do I protect them from?  
This feeling I wanted so badly once...  
It lies within you

Invoke by T.M.Revolution

Everyone watches in awe as the white Vanguard advanced inexorably towards one of the two main vessels, leaving countless remains of enemy's fighters in its trail.

"Did you somehow survive?" Rick asked quietly.

Meia held his hand tight.

"Rick…"

Rick turned to his wife.

"I'm alright, Meia. From the looks of it, our friend has definitely improved."

Meia gave a nod.

"Captain, we received a signal from Muramasa. They finally arrived." Informed one of the crew.

"Good. Signal all units to engage the enemies." BC commands.

* * *

Hibiki was dispatching all fighters who were stupid enough to go against him.

"Oh yeah! It's PBT!"

"P…B…T?" Axel quizzed.

"Pay Back Time." Anton replied.

Axel smiled to himself.

"I see. Let's do it then."

Axel pulled out a double-bladed sword installed by his father and forms a swirling vortex to knock away nearby enemies. Anton did swirling-dervish slashes with his twin blade technique and Hibiki only uses one sword combined with basic martial arts move to decimate the fighters.

Hibiki was impressed by the way Axel fought that he have to compliment him.

"Not bad for a first time, rookie. Not bad at all."

"I have to agree. You're fighting just like an experienced pilot." Anton added.

"Thanks. But the same goes to Mara and Janette. Don't you two agree?" Axel replied. He points towards the two Dread fighters raising havoc beyond enemy lines.

"Of course!" Mara replied.

"I hope our parents are watching this…" Barnette said,

"Not my mom. Damn that old blondie! Leaving her daughter just to chase another man." Mara cursed, referring to her mother, Jura.

With rage and hatred, she mowed down the entire enemy defence line by herself. The three Vanguard pilots watched in awe.

"Okaaay. That's what happens when a woman is totally pissed off…" Axel said.

Hibiki and Anton nods.

"Yup. That's right. Woman really is a devil in disguise."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Everyone turned and saw a red Dread fighter leading the newly-arrived assault team. At last, reinforcements had arrived.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Mara asked.

"Hm? I'm fighting with you, of course."

"Mom! You shouldn't!"

"What? Just because I'm retired that doesn't mean I can't fight." Jura shot back.

"That's not what I mean…"

Mara could hear her mother whispering to herself;

"I'm not strong enough. I'm not strong…"

"Mom?"

Jura quickly recovers and opened the line publicly.

"Alright! We'll form a defensive line to protect both Nirvana and Muramasa. You young guns take them down." Jura instructed.

"Understood."

"Roger."

"Fine with me."

* * *

Erick was watching the whole event on the window in the Vanguard hangar.

"Vanguard X, eh?"

He turned to his red Vanguard. It is identical to the Vanguard X with the exception of the AI. But it does equipped with the most advanced weaponry money can buy, making this unit stands out above the rest.

"Hah. Looks like all the money spent on this baby is worth it. I'll probably get to use it after all."

* * *

The white Vanguard had dispatched the last of the enemy fighters as it prepares to face against the towering figure of its mother ship. Blue light washes over the white Vanguard;

"_Who are you?"_

"…"

"_You…must be the messenger the Gods had sent."_

"_Messenger?"_

"_The prophecy is true after all. It is you who will supposedly destroy us. You…must die."_

The light suddenly vanished and a blast of blue energy was fired from beneath the ship. The blast quickly turned into a ball of electric energy and trapped the Vanguard inside. It tries to break free but to no avail.

"_Is this…the end of me?"_

* * *

Rick watches in anger as the white Vanguard was slowly compressed by the energy. He looks at his palm as he started to cursed himself. Meia noticed his reaction and held him tighter.

"Rick, don't…"

"I…what am I doing here while my friend is out there…"

BC looked at the couple sadly. If it is up to her, she will probably help the Vanguard but right now, they still have another ship to deal with.

"Captain, I detected two craft just left Nirvana!"

"Who?"

Erick and Dita appeared on screen.

"Yo. It's us." Erick said casually.

"BC, we'll help out the Vanguard X!" Dita said.

Rick looked at both of them.

"Erick, Dita…"

"Now, now. Don't get all mushy on me, man. You just hold tight in there and we'll do the work for you. After all, we don't want to see her cry again."

Rick turned to Meia. Then, he turned back to Erick.

"Ah, how about Barnette, then?"

Erick scratched his head as he tried to figure out an answer.

"Errh, don't worry. I'll have an explanation for her when I get back."

BC smiled at them.

"Fine. Do what you think is right but be sure to come back here, understood?"

* * *

"Hey! We should help out that guy!" Hibiki said as he took down another enemy.

"We'd love to, but it seems that they managed to make us busy…" Anton replied.

"Mara, Janette. How about you two?" Axel asked.

"Not good. Their defence is too strong. We couldn't penetrate it." Janette said.

"Wait. I see two new objects. What?" Mara exclaimed.

"What? Who?" Hibiki asked.

A Dread fighter and a red Vanguard joined both Mara and Janette.

"Dad, Dita! What are you two doing here?"

"DITA?" Hibiki asked, with his mouth wide open.

"Hibiki, you and Erick help out Vanguard X. I'll help out here." Dita said.

Hibiki quickly recovered from the shock as he maneuvered his Vanguard alongside Erick's.

"Alright. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will."

"Yup. You kids take these guys out and let us old hands do the dirty work." Erick instructed.

* * *

As the energy become more and more powerful, the Vanguard X within is getting weaker every second.

_(Am I…dying..?)_

"Hey, hold on there! We're on our way!" Hibiki shouted.

With perfect coordination and understanding, both Hibiki and Erick easily dispatched all the fighters protecting the main battleship.

"I'm breaking you free!" Erick said.

With that, he pulled out a beam rifle and a massive energy blast was shot from its tip. The blast hit the energy barrier but it wasn't enough to free the Vanguard X.

"Damn it!" Hibiki cursed.

"Looks like we have to break it by physical attack." Erick suggested.

The two pilots then attacked the barrier relentlessly with their swords until the barrier began to weaken. The trapped Vanguard X punched at the weak spot of the barrier and in a flash, it disappeared.

"Alright!" Erick cheered.

"Don't celebrate just yet. We need to finish that thing first." Hibiki said, referring to the mother ship.

Suddenly, they received a telepathic signal from Vanguard X. Strangely enough, the understand it.

"Got it." Hibiki nodded.

"Alright. Let's take out their laser turrets first!"

Without wasting any time, both pilots set on their task in taking out the laser turrets surrounding the ship. The Vanguard X extends its feather-like wings as it concentrating its energy. When the energy level reached its critical point, it sent another signal, asking them to go away as far as possible. Hibiki and Erick instantly left the ship and took their place behind the white Vanguard.

Without warning, thousands of energy blast was released from its wings, causing massive damage to the ship.

"Hey, that's similar to…" Erick mumbled.

"…Bart's main gun technique." Hibiki continued.

However, their astonishment doesn't end there. The Vanguard X charged at the ship at full speed and in an instant, the energy its producing turned into a phoenix. It instantly went through the ship which then exploded into pieces.

* * *

Everyone on the bridge of Nirvana was still in awe over what just happened.

"How do you become so powerful?" Rick asked.

"Ah, the energy it just released is indeed powerful. Perhaps too powerful. The readings are beyond our calculations." BC informed.

"That thing just used my main gun technique…" Bart continues to mumble.

"Hey! Stop whining over there! Help us take out another ship!" Jura screamed from the screen display.

"We're on it." BC replied.

"I won't be outdone. Alien scum; prepare to meet your doom!" Bart shouted.

* * *

Bart's main gun attack virtually wiped out the other mother ship as the others took out any remaining enemy. Then, everyone's eyes were on the Vanguard X as it approached Nirvana slowly.

"Captain…" one of the crew said.

"No, don't initiate any attack." BC said.

It then stopped in front of the bridge. Rick walked towards the edge of the area, staring at his friend.

"Are you…back for good?"

Rick smiled weakly as if the Vanguard just answered his question.

"I see. Thank you for helping us."

As the Vanguard prepared to leave, Rick said;

"I'm glad to see you back, my friend."

It pauses for a second, and then left the area, disappearing into the stars. Meia walked up to Rick, holding his hand.

"Rick?"

Rick turned to his wife.

"Don't worry. It will be always watching us."

"But you really want it back, don't you?"

Rick stared out at the stars. He smiled.

"Yeah. But I think it's time for me to let it go. It'll be alright."

* * *

Hibiki got out of his Vanguard and was on his way out of the hangar when Dita hugged him from behind.

"Heey. That's mean."

He shrugged and put his arm around her.

"Who said so?" he asked.

Dita smiles as she huggles up to him.

"Me, of course."

Hibiki sighed.

"Now, you're being mean."

"Hee. Looks like I got you."

Hibiki was stunned for a while. This gave Dita a few precious seconds to run away from him. He recovered his senses and give chase.

"YOU…I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!"

* * *

Jura, Janette and Mara walked out together.

"Mom, where were you when the attack came?" Mara asked.

Jura sighed in frustration as she replied;

"I was talking to this wonderful young man concerning the latest cosmetic product. And he invited me for dinner and about to give me his number when all hell breaks loose. Fortunately, I managed to locate my Dread and have it transferred to Muramasa since the ship is nearer than Nirvana."

"Mom, don't tell me you're into younger man now…" Mara said.

"Hey! Is there any wrong with that?" Jura shot back.

"No, but it wouldn't feel right if my stepdad is a little older than me."

Jura sighed in frustration. Then, she managed a smile.

"Fine, fine. If you said so. I'll find a hot, dandy old man then."

Mara smiled at her mother's little joke.

"Hey sis…"

She turned to where Janette was but no one was there.

"Never thought she could run THAT fast." Jura commented.

"Aah, no worries. I know where she headed to."

* * *

Erick was relaxing in a pool of hot water for men. He quickly came here the moment he saw Barnette in front of their room.

"Ah, guess I have to lay low for a while. At least until she cool down a bit."

He then closed his eyes. As he was about to doze off, a pair of beautiful legs wrapped around his neck and his eyes were covered by a pair of female hands.

"Barnette, this is for men only…"

Barnette removed her hands and choke Erick using her legs.

"Can't..breathe…" Erick jokingly gasped for breath. Despite his tone, the legs that were choking him were very strong.

"ERICK! You promised not get yourself involve. I can't believe you broke your promise!"

With that, she applied more pressure on his neck.

"Let…me go…listen…to me…" Erick gasped. This time, it's real. He really can't breathe.

"Hmmph."

Barnette released him and Erick turned around, gasping for air. After a while, he looked up at his wife who's been sitting on the floor behind him. It took him a full three seconds to realize that she was completely naked!

"What the…hey, what if someone shows up?" Erick tried to reason despite the fact that a certain part of his body just 'rose to the occasion'.

Barnette slipped into the pool huggles him around his neck.

"Tell me why…"

"Dear, I don't want Janette to get hurt."

"But you're the one who have total confidence in her."

"That's true. She is a capable pilot but she still lacks experience. I don't think she could last any longer than that. I'm sorry, Barnette."

After a short silence, Barnette kissed him softly.

"It's alright. You did the right thing. I was glad you went out there…"

Erick hugged her tight.

"Thanks."

Barnette looked up at him, tilting her head.

"It's okay. So, what are we supposed to do now?"

Erick scratches his head in confusion.

"Uh, you…want to have it here?"

Barnette blushed in embarrassment.

"You don't have to say that, you know."

"I'm fine with it. But what if someone shows up?"

Barnette smiled cheekily.

"Hehehe. I already locked up the door. We have at least an hour before it is unlocked."

Erick smiled at her. He then, pulled her close.

"Clever. So, shall we?"

* * *

The door slides open as Anton entered his room. He was about to take off his pilot suit when Faye suddenly jumped into his arms.

"Daddy!"

"Whoa. There, there. Settle down, honey."

He then put down his daughter as Aya walks up to him, smiling.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks. Do I…just in time for dinner?"

"Umm…just barely."

Anton hugged his wife and whispered;

"That's close enough."

"We'll go to the café after you get ready, okay?"

"Yeah sure. Give me a few minutes."

* * *

Rick and Meia just entered the park when they saw Hotaru lying on the ground, unconscious.

The couple quickly went to her. Rick pulled her close.

"Hey, you alright?"

The mysterious girl opened her eyes and smiled. Then, she fainted.

"H…hey!"

Meia checked her pulse and her heartbeat.

"She's fine. Let's take her to Duero."

Rick gave a nod and carried her in his arm.

* * *

In the café, Axel and Kahlua were talking over some sodas.

"Oh, I wish I'm a pilot too…" Kahlua sighed.

"Why don't you?" Axel asked.

"I failed the Dread squad entry test. Duh."

"Yeah. I heard the test is pretty hard."

"Yup. Who in the hell wrote the questions, anyway? No wonder there are so little Dread pilots nowadays." Kahlua complained.

"Haha. Yeah. How about you? Been busy at the engine room?"

"Busy, yeah. But it's boring because everything went smoothly without a problem. Other than checking status of Paeksis, there's nothing much I can do about it."

"I bet. So you're hoping something blows up and you can actually get to action." Axel said, smiling.

"That's right. It will be something like a battle too, you know?"

Then, both of them laughed until Axel saw Janette standing at the doorway.

"Hey Janette! Come over here!" he yelled.

Janette cautiously took a seat next to Axel.

"H…hi, Sister Kahlua."

"Hey now. Just cut the 'sister' part, okay? I heard from Axel, you were great today."

"Thanks. But I don't think I can do it without the help of others."

Kahlua smiled at Janette as she put a bottle of soda in front of her.

"Yup. That's the Janette I knew back in high school. Here, drink with us."

Janette turned to Axel. He gave a nod.

"Umm…thank you…Sis…Kahlua."

* * *

"So, how's she, Duero?" Meia asked as the doctor completes his examination on Hotaru's condition.

"She'll be fine with a few hours rest. She is just exhausted." Duero replied.

"I see…" Rick muttered.

Meia stared at Rick for a few moments.

"Rick?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"No. Nothing at all. I'll be going to the café. Wanna tag along?"

Meia happily huggles Rick as the two walked together.

"Of course I want to! Duero, we'll come by to check on her, okay?"

"Of course." He replied.

Duero sat down and continued on the paperback novel he's reading. He was unaware that Hotaru was smiling as she softly called out;

_(Rick…)_

* * *

A shooting shiny star is spreading  
Its beginning is always at this place  
When I look into your eyes  
Near you  
Cause I just want you to be by my side  
Make me smile night and day

Beautiful - .hackSIGN insert song


	5. Chapter 4: All The Love of My Heart

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God: Beyond the Time**

**Rating – Sci-Fi and a little romance here and there**

Best viewed with the font Verdana, 10 point

**Chapter 4: All The Love of My Heart**

I can still find reaction  
I can still find emotional fire  
Trying to forget you, Buckle up Buckle up  
You got to get out from my dreams

I can still find affection  
I can still find emotional fire  
Even if I can't get you  
Buckle up Buckle up  
You have to get out from my dreams!

Emotional Fire by Denise

"The transfer of passengers between Nirvana and Muramasa had just been completed." Informed one of the crew.

BC checks the list of the arrived passengers and sighed.

"Oh dear. With Gascogne and Raymond around, this ship will be a lot more…"

"…livelier?"

BC turned around to see a woman in around her 50's. Despite her age, she still retains the cheerful and easygoing attitude. Her hair was slightly grey to show her seniority but other than that, everything about her is pretty much the same. BC instantly recognized her.

"Gascogne. It's been a while."

"Hey, two years IS not a while."

BC smiled.

"Yeah, right. How's Raymond?"

"That old coot? He's doing fine. Right now, he's at the café with the others."

BC rose from her chair as she pats her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Gascogne snickered.

"Heh. I was about to say the same thing."

* * *

Duero was doing some stretching outside the infirmary when he heard a familiar female voice. A voice that he hasn't hard since the war started.

"Duero!"

A female throws herself to him from nowhere. Duero managed to catch her as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Parfet. I've been waiting for you…"

The woman, Parfet Balbair, now Parfet McFile smiled at him. After the battle against Deus and the Earth forces, she discarded her spectacles in favor of a pair of contact lens. Five years later, the two got married and live in Neo Terra ever since.

"Meanie. Why you're not waiting for me at the hangar?" she asked as she pinched Duero forcefully. Duero yelped in pain.

"Ow! That hurts. But really, I'm sorry. I still have a patient inside. I can't leave her alone."

Parfet smiled mischievously.

"Hehehe. 'Her', you say?"

Duero almost choked upon her question.

"Eh, ah…yeah. Hey, don't you start imagining things."

* * *

Everyone in the café was having their dinner with Raymond as chef.

"Damn, Raymond. Your cooking is good as always." Hibiki complements as he munched a sushi.

Raymond, who is already, entered his 60's smiled at him.

"Thanks kid."

Bart, who was eating a bowl of ramen, gave not one, but two thumbs up.

"I have no complains about it."

Rick, who was looking outside the window, heaved a sigh. Meia approached him and held his hand.

"Rick, what's wrong? You didn't finish your dinner."

"I'm sorry, dear. I'm full."

Meia stared into his blue eyes and smiled.

"You're acting like an old man, you know."

"Eh…well, I am old in case you didn't see…"

Rick looked into his palm as his hand flickered with electricity.

"I've lost my youth and most of my powers just to be with you but I don't regret it one bit."

"Rick…"

Rick held her hand and kissed it gently.

"As long as you're here with me, I don't care about anything else."

Meia pulled him close and kissed on the cheek.

"I know, Rick. I never have any doubt about you. And I will always believe in that."

Their intimate moment was interrupted by Erick, who just arrived with Barnette.

"Get a room, you two."

Rick stared at his twin then Barnette. He flashed a smile.

"Hah. Looks like you two already…"

Erick quickly covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Shhh, man. Not so loud."

"Okay, my bad. Say, did you see my son?"

"Yeah. He's on his way to the park with Janette."

* * *

At the park, Axel was lying on the ground with Janette sitting next to him.

"Phew. I'm full. Anymore of Uncle Ray's dish, I'll probably explode."

Janette smiled as she continues staring at him. Axel sat up.

"Janette, why did you call the Vanguard X as The White-Winged Angel?"

"Ah, that's…because father told me about it. It was easy to imagine it since it resembles a lot to his Vanguard."

"I see. Say, Janette."

"Yes?"

"Do you ever have a boyfriend?"

Janette turned beet red.

"I…no. I never have."

"Haha. I see. Don't worry. I was just curious."

Janette still couldn't recover after that 'shot'. Noticing this, Axel stood up and extends his hand.

"Come on. Let's go to my room."

"Eh?"

"I want to hear more of you. I just wanna talk. Well, if you want to."

Janette stared at him then smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

Hotaru was staring at the Paeksis or a long time without blinking her eyes.

_(So you did it.)_

_(…)_

_(Have you not come in and help, I don't think I'll be able to protect all of them.)_

_(I feel guilty, sister. And I don't like it.)_

_(Guilty of what?)_

_(Of lying to all of them.)_

_(It's okay. They will know eventually…)_

"Huh? Miss Inaho? What are you doing here?" a male voice called her. She turned to Rick. She then blinked her eyes. Rick smiled at her reply.

"Well, as long as you're feeling okay, that's fine, I guess."

He slowly approached her and looked at the Paeksis.

"You know, I can't sleep too. Many things had happened and it will take some time to except it all."

The Paeksis glowed faintly. Rick turned to Hotaru.

"I used to come here a lot when I was younger but my wife kept telling me it's off-limits. And I ended up hearing her lecture about safety on the ship."

"But you really love her, yes?" she finally said.

Rick, with a look of surprise, replied;

"Yeah, of course I do. Well, I must be boring you. Better get back before she comes here and drag me by the ear."

Hotaru chuckled.

"Yes, you better go. Good night then."

Rick turned around and glanced.

"Yeah, you too. Have a sweet dream."

* * *

Next day…

"So far, we don't have a clue of what they are." Said one of the congress members.

"We only see their infantry unit but they just look like a bunch of zombies to me." Said the other.

"We have to find what they are and why the attacks?"

"Then, we can formulate our next plan of action."

Soon, the meeting room became noisy with congress members and high ranking military officers from the three planets (Tarark, Mejale and Neo Terra) bickering at each other. BC, who was silent all the time couldn't stand it any longer.

"STOP IT THIS INSTANT!"

Everyone ceased their arguments and looked at her.

"Well, now that I have your attention, let me propose an idea."

They looked at each other.

"Very well. Let us hear it."

BC then played a hologram image of Neo Terra. A small red dot was blinking.

"As you all can see, this is Neo Terra and this is where Nirvana was before the attack. Before the attack, my crew detected their presence from here."

She then pointed towards the newly appeared blue dot far from the image of Neo Terra.

"And what is your proposal, exactly?"

"Let my ship scout that area. We will send you any information we might get."

* * *

Erick was enjoying his breakfast when Jura snuck up on him and smacked his head. Needless to say, his head went crashing on the table.

"Hey, it hurts, woman!" Erick said, half-shouted.

She sat next to him and giggled.

"Hee. Sorry about that."

"Tch. What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. Just wanna see how's my daughter's father is doing."

"As you can see, I'm doing fine here. Thanks very much."

"Yeah. I can see that." She sighed.

"Hm? Jura, what's wrong?"

"You still remember the reason we did it and have Mara, right?"

Erick raised a brow to that.

"Err…yeah. You want the experience of being a mother."

"Now that I'm one right now, I want to settle down."

"As in…married?"

She smiled and winked at him.

"That's right. But don't worry. I won't take you to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Thank god."

"But I want you to help me with something."

"Eh, what?"

* * *

Janette woke up from her sleep only to be greeted by her sister's smiling face. This caused her to jump from her bed.

"Sis! Oh, you surprised me."

"Morning. So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know, last night."

A slight blush appeared on her face.

"We were just talking."

Mara looked at her teasingly.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. We talked a lot last night until I fell asleep. How did I end up here?"

"He's the one that carried you here."

Janette looked at her in shock.

"Eh, he did?"

"Yup."

* * *

Rick was staring out of the glass window as Meia woke up from her sleep. He turned to her and smiled.

"Good morning, dear."

"Umm…morning, Rick."

"Hey, you're still sleepy?"

Meia smiled at him weakly.

"Yeah. Kind of."

Rick pulled her up by hand and hugged her close. Meia was surprised but then she smiled.

"It's okay now, Rick. I'm fully awake now."

"How about the usual 'Morning Kiss'?"

Meia pinched his cheek playfully.

"Naughty!"

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm stuck to you."

"Oh? So, you blame me for that?"

"Yeah. Damn right."

"Well, sorry! What can you do right now?"

"What can I do, eh? THIS!"

Rick kissed her forcefully. Meia gasped after the kiss.

"You…"

Meia pushed her husband to the bed and within seconds, she's on top of him.

"I want a compensation for that."

"Yeah?"

She then kissed him. Rick instantly wrapped his arms around her as their lips locked tight. After a while, Meia pulled away from him and lays her head on his chest.

"Meia?"

"I want to be like this a little longer."

Rick stroked her hair gently.

"Sure thing, honey."

* * *

Hibiki was walking along the corridor towards the cafeteria when his leg stumbled upon something hard. He looked down and saw a small white robot clutching its head in pain. He smiled as soon as he recognized it.

"P-chan. It's been a while."

The cute robot jumped up and down angrily.

"It's Pyoro!"

"Yeah, whatever. You were transferred from Muramasa?"

"Affirmative. I want to do what I can."

"Heh. Like old times, huh?"

"Yep."

"I'm gonna have some breakfast. Wanna tag along?"

* * *

Axel just barely walked out of his room when Kahlua surprised him.

"Morning, Axel."

"Huh? Yeah, morning. You were waiting for me?"

"More or less. I was heading for the cafe but since your room is along the way, I might as well drop by."

"Hah. I see. Well, let's get going, then."

* * *

At the hangar, Erick was lying down on the floor after tuning up his Vanguard. He was almost asleep when the looming face of Barnette startled him.

"Oh, hi dear. What's up?"

"Why you didn't wake me up? I was looking for you all over."

"Eh...after our 'marathon' last night, I thought it was better not to do so."

Barnette turned away from him. She was obviously angry.

"Hmmph. Fine then."

Erick rose and turned around his wife, facing her.

"Aww. C'mon. I'm sorry, okay? Forgive me, please? Pretty please?"

Erick looked at her with puppy dog eyes and this had caused Barnette to laugh.

"Alright. Fine then. I forgive you. With one condition."

"Condition?"

Without warning, Barnette kissed him forcefully as Erick were pinned down on the floor. Her chest was pressed against his so hard and Erick could hear their breathing as their lips parted. He looked at her in the eyes and saw that seductive look on her face. He sighed.

"Aww man. Not here, honey."

With her on top, Barnette used her knee to touch THAT position.

"Hmm? What's this?"

"Hey, be careful with the merchandise!"

* * *

At the cafeteria, Raymond was busy as usual but now he had two assistants in Gascogne and Dita.

"Phew. Finally the queue died down at the moment." Gascogne wiped her face with a handkerchief.

"Yeah...another wave and I might collapse..." Dita sighed.

"Hm? Really? Now I suppose you don't want to serve me breakfast?"

Dita turned and saw Hibiki at the counter. Both Raymond and Gascogne laughed.

"Hahaha. Take care of him, Dita. We'll be okay." Raymond said.

"Serve him something special, you hear?" Gascogne continued.

Dita smiled at them.

"Yeah. So, what do you wanna have, Hibiki?"

"I heard that we'll be on a journey to find the origins of those guys." Kahlua said as she enjoyed her breakfast with Axel.

"Hah. Really? It sure brings back memories." Axel remarked as he munched a toasted bread.

Kahlua smiled.

"Heh. Yeah, it sure is..."

Hibiki and Dita came over and sat near them.

"Do you mind of having us here?" Dita asked Axel.

Axel shook.

"No. We don't mind at all. We are done anyway."

Kahlua nods.

"Yeah. I have to get to the engine room. See you later, Uncle Hibiki, Aunt Dita."

"Oi, oi. We are not that old." Hibiki complained. Dita chuckled to that.

Axel smiled at the couple.

"Of course you're not. I'll be with my Vanguard if you need me, Lieutenant."

"Sure thing, kid. Later then."

With that, both of them left the married couple. Dita turned to Hibiki.

"Do you still remember when Karu-chan was born?"

He grinned.

"Yeah. I was freaked out, to put it simply."

"Hehehe. Yeah."

* * *

Duero just passed the engine room when someone hugged him from behind. He simply smiled.

"Okay now. You can let go of me, Parfet."

"So, you've come to help?"

Duero peeked inside the room. It was a battlefield with at least a dozen mechanics and engineers were busy getting system at top condition.

"I...better not. You already have a lot of help."

"Hehehe. You're right. Well, I gotta go and work on Pyoro-kun."

"Still conducting experiments on him, I see."

"That's mean."

"Oh, sorry. I was just joking."

"And your jokes ain't funny."

Duero sighed and scratched his head.

"Ah, well. I have to learn a thing from Erick about this matter."

"Hee. Yeah.Did you noticed how beautiful Barnette has become?"

"Eh...now that you say it, yeah. She looks much more attractive since last year's New Year celebration."

Parfet grinned.

"I bet I know how she do it."

* * *

At the store room within the hangar, both Erick and Barnette were panting after their 'marathon' session. With her next to her husband, Barnette hugged and kissed Erick.

"Now look who is horny..."

"Hey, it's all your fault for turning me on like that." Erick defended himself.

"Hehehe. It's been 20 years, Erick. And I know all your weakness."

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe it was my fault for flirting with you in the first place."

There was silence for a few seconds. Barnette then rose from the floor. She stared at Erick longingly.

"You're right. It's your fault. But I thank you for that."

Fearing that he might upset his wife again, he sat up next to her.

"Hm? Barnette? What's wrong?"

Barnette hugged Erick even tighter.

"I wouldn't fall for you if you didn't stop your persistent attempt at me."

"Barnette, honey..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Barnette smiled at those words and kissed him tender.

"I know, Erick and I love you too..."

* * *

All the love of my heart is just for you  
I don't care if I'm dead or alive  
On and on it grows up I say the truth  
And I'm glad you're mine all mine

All the Love of My Heart by Robbie Grain (feat. Name)


	6. Chapter 5: Love and Pain

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God: Beyond the Time**

**Rating – Sci-Fi and a little romance here and there**

Best viewed with the font Verdana, 10 point****

Notes:  
Sorry for the long wait and thanx to Ryu Gunslinger and Kaiser Phoenix for your constant comments. This had made me want to see this story to the end. Yes, I'm considering to give up on this story but thanks to you guys, I have a reason not to. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.  


**Chapter 5: Love and Pain**

In the moment the frozen memories awaken  
We begin to wish for the future  
Until the day I see the dream  
I will catch with both hands  
I won't let go or give up  
I want to keep believing

Dreams by ROmantic Mode

* * *

"Dammit! Just give up already!" Erick shouts as he decimated another line of enemy fighters. 

"Well, this is where they gated out from. Technically, they won't give up." Anton replied.

"Where's Hibiki? What is he doing?" Erick shot back.

"He's preoccupied at the moment."

"Dammit. Mara, Janette. Take out the enemies on both flanks and find a way through the dimension gate if possible."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Hibiki and Dita reeled under the impact of their opponent, a biological red monster which was also a main threat to Nirvana and its crew. 

"We can't go on like this!" Hibiki said.

Dita, who was sitting in front of him, held his hands on the controls.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

"Dita..."

"After all, we survived many battles harder than this. There's no reason for us to fail, right?"

"Battles..."

Hibiki closed his eyes as he remembers their struggles against many opponents. The invading Earth fleet and the titanic battle against Deus. Feeling refreshed and focused, he opened his eyes and kissed his wife lightly.

"You're right. There's no reason for us to lose."

Suddenly, Erick interrupted.

"Kid, we really need your Vandread right about now."

"Be there soon." he replied.

Erick looked around his cockpit to assess the situation.

"Make that sooner."

"Right."

"Hear my advice; KICK-HIS-ARSE."

The couple smiled.

"Will do."

"Yeah. We'll be there as soon as possible."

* * *

On the bridge of Nirvana, everyone were watching the battle anxiously. Rick too, was nervous about it. But upon seeing Erick took command after Hibiki was isolated by the unleashed monster, he knew everything will be fine. 

"Go get em, guys. I believe in all of you..."

The door slid open and Meia entered.

"Rick, how's Axel? How's everyone?"

Rick pulled her close and smiled assuringly.

"Don't worry. They're doing fine. How things at the infirmary?"

"No casualties so far and Duero is doing his best and if it isn't because of Hotaru, things will probably go out of hand."

"I see..."

"At least there's no casualties." Barnette said as she entered the area.

"Barnette, how is Gascogne doing?" BC asked.

"Everything is going smoothly even though this is our third battle in as many days."

BC smiled.

"Good to hear that. Now, we only have to wait for Hibiki and Dita to open the way."

* * *

Vandread Dita slipped through its opponents attacks and attacked all its weak spots with its double-edged sword. 

"Haha. Got you!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Not yet. Look." Dita pointed at the monster. It was regenerating itself.

"Darn it. Looks like we have to attack it relentlessly."

Through the reflection on the glass, Hibiki saw Dita smiling at him.

"Let's do it, Hibiki."

Hibiki put his hands over hers and smiled back at her.

"Yeah. Let's."

* * *

"Dammit. They just keep coming!" Erick shouted. 

"Dad, stop whining and help me out here!" Mara said.

Erick sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'll be right there. Get out of my way, maggots!"

With that, Erick sped towards Mara, crushing any of the enemy's celestial fighters. Anton, who was in command of another unit said;

"We can't go on like this. Axel, how things on your side?"

"Not good. It seems that they have an infinite amount of battalions." Axel replied.

"The same thing goes on here. And to make matters worse, I've been chased around by a dozen of them." Jura whined as she avoided numerous attacks from her pursuers.

"Understood. I'll come over and help you out. Axel, you're in charge." Anton said.

"Hey, hey. Are you sure? I'm just a rookie." asked Axel, who was still surprised at the sudden appointment.

"Don't worry. It won't be long. You just need to hold up the formation until I get back."

* * *

"This will take forever..." Hibiki remarked as the Vandread attacked the monster relentlessly only for it to regenerate after the beating. 

"We're almost there, Hibiki. Look, it's regenerating slowly now. Not as fast as before." Dita informed.

"Yeah. I can see that. Let's get this over and help the others."

"Yeah. Let's do it."

* * *

"Don't stray too far from the defense line. We need to hold on. At least until Anton returns." Axel said to his comrades. 

"Gotcha."

"Don't worry, kid. We know what to do."

Suddenly, a female voice echoed from the distress line.

"I've been pursued. Requesting help."

Axel recognized the voice instantly.

"Janette, hold on. I'll be there."

"Please hurry. I don't know how long..."

The line was suddenly cut off by an explosion. Axel, fearing the worst, checked for Jannete's Dread signal. To his relief, the Dread suffered minimal damage and Janette was still alive. But he didn't have much time. Her pursuers might attempt to finish her off.

"Can you guys take it from here?" Axel asked to one of his comrade.

"Yeah. We can take it from here. No worries. Go and save the damsel in distress."

Axel nodded.

"I'm counting on all of you."

With that, Axel went to Janette's position as fast as he could muster.

* * *

Barnette almost screamed when she saw Janette was shot but Meia managed to calm her down. 

"It's alright, Barnette. She'll be fine."

"Janette..."

Then, a blurry image of Janette appeared on the screen. It's vague but her mother knew she was injured.

"Everyone...I'm...okay...the communication circuit was damaged...I..."

The connection broke off and Axel appeared.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. I'll escort her back to the ship. Please notify the medical staff to get ready."

BC nods.

"Roger that."

* * *

Upon hearing that Janette was injured, Erick couldn't contain his anger as he took down many of them than the usual. 

"Alien bastards. No one hurts my daughter. AND I MEAN NO ONE!"

He alone virtually cleared the battlefield and it's all left to Hibiki and Dita to finish off their adversary.

"Dita, we're almost there." Hibiki said.

His wife nods. Hibiki signaled Nirvana.

"Bart, fire the main gun. I don't wanna see the darn thing ever again."

"Wipe 'em out? Sure. Count on me!"

* * *

Janette doesn't remember for how long she has been unconscious. The last thing she remember was the explosion on her Dread controls and Axel's voice reaching out to her. She slowly opened her eyes as lights flooding her sight. 

"Uh..."

"Janette?"

She turned to the source of the voice. Barnette was sitting beside the bed she was on.

"Mom...I'm...okay..."

Barnette spontaneously hugged her.

"I'm glad, dear. You have us worried for days."

"Umm...how long have I been here?"

"Three days." Erick, who was standing behind Barnette, interjected.

"Dad, am I...gonna be okay?"

"Hey, you just said you're okay yourself. If it wasn't because of Hotaru, you will probably go into a coma. That explosion must have been really bad."

"Hotaru...Miss Inaho?"

Barnette nods.

"That's right. I don't know how, but she healed most of the physical wounds."

"I...see...but what about the dimension gate?"

"The security code to unlock the gate is pretty complex. Parfet and Karu-chan are doing their best to decipher it."

Janette didn't respond. Erick leaned towards her and smiled mischievously.

"Hehehe. You know, Axel came by here a lot ever since you've been here."

Blushing madly, Janette threw a pillow at her father.

"DAD!"

The pillow hit Erick in the face but he still smiling.

"Ahahaha. Alright, my bad. Glad to see my little angel back to her old self."

"Erick, you've been mean to her." Barnette complained.

"Hey, I'm like this all the time, right? Anyways, we've gotta run."

"Eh, already?"

"Let her have some rest, honey. We'll come by again, okay?"

With that, Erick dragged his wife out of the ward with the latter started to protest.

"Erick, don't pull me!"

Janette smiled at her parent's antiques. She's already 18 and their relationship is still the same as she remembered since the day she was born.

(I'm lucky to have them as my parents. I wish that someday, I'll be able to have that kind of relationship...)

Moments later, Axel entered the room with a bouquet of flowers.

"Janette, you're awake. How are you doing?"

"I'm feeling great. Thanks for asking."

Axel hands the bouquet to her.

"Uh, thought I should bring something for you..."

Janette accepts the gift and took a closer look.

"Oh, blue roses?"

"I'm...not sure of your favorite color, so I just..."

"I like it."

"What? I mean, really?"

She nods.

"I really like it but..."

"But..?"

She smiled.

"I prefer red."

Axel smiled back at her.

"Heh. I see. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Mara was outside the ward listening to their laughter, with a pain that only she could bear. Small tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to hide the pain. 

"Hm? Is that you, Mara?"

Mara turned around and saw Meia. She quickly wiped off the tears.

"Aunt Meia, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought that I should pay your sister a visit."

"Uncle Rick is not coming?"

Meia sulks upon hearing that name.

"That jerk is too busy tuning up Axel's Vanguard. Too busy that he don't have the time for me."

Mara flashed a smile.

"Mara?"

"Aunt Meia, could you...listen to what I'll be saying for a while?"

* * *

At the park, Meia sat beside Mara, waiting for her to talk. 

"Aunt Meia, please don't tell this to anyone. Especially Axel."

Meia nods.

"I...like Axel. A lot. Ever since we were kids. The same goes to Janette. She too, like Axel. I just thought that this feeling will eventually fade away as time passes but I was wrong. This pain grips my heart everytime my thoughts goes to him. And seeing that my sister is having the same feeling, I decided to help her out, hoping to ward off this feeling inside. But again, I failed. Now I don't know what I should do..."

Meia looked at her sadly as Mara wiped off the tears. She then hugged the younger lady.

"Aunt Meia?"

"Mara. You're strong. And I don't blame you for loving my son. But I can't say that you did the right thing in helping Janette and Axel to be together."

"I was wrong all this time. I knew it."

"No. I don't say you're doing anything wrong. It's hard to explain but I think you did it because you love your sister, right? You don't want her to suffer, right?"

Those words struck Mara as she realized why.

"Yes, you're right. All I did was for Janette. I..."

"Let it go, Mara. Let all your sadness go. I'll be here."

Mara started to cry as the area was filled with sorrow and sadness. Meia stroked her hair softly.

(Such a poor child. She's been holding out her feelings for such a long time. All for her sister's sake.)

* * *

Axel and Janette were having a light conversation in the ward. 

"When will we get to use the warp gate?" Janette enquired.

"Tomorrow, most likely."

"I see. Everything beyond that thing is likely to be hostile."

Axel didn't say a thing. Instead, he looked away from her. His fist was shaking as tears ran down his face.

"Axel..?"

"I...I hate myself. If I know what will happen to you, I would...protect you..."

Janette shook her head.

"It's alright. Everything is fine now."

"But I still couldn't forgive myself..."

Janette held his hands and placed them upon her chest. Axel stared at her in astonishment.

"Hey..."

"Don't worry. It's alright. Knowing that you care so much is enough for me."

Axel silently nods. He then held her hands.

"I promise. I'll always be there for you, protecting you. No matter what."

Blushing deeply, Janette could only smile.

"Axel..."

* * *

In the training room, Bart was doing his martial arts training he learnt many years back. Four punches, two kicks, one backflip. Then, he jumped high in the air followed by another series of punches and kicks. As his feet touched the floor, he heard a clap. He instantly recognized Jura, wearing a black jumpsuit and holding a katana. 

"What's that clap for?"

"It's a compliment."

"Hah. Whatever it is, my fists are still no match for your blade."

Jura smiled as she unsheathed her weapon.

"Wanna make sure of it?"

* * *

"Faye, how old are you?" 

"Eleven!"

"Then why do I have to carry you on my shoulders?"

Rick looked up on the smiling face of his granddaughter.

"Because you're strong!" she answered happily.

"And who told you that?"

"Mommy, of course."

Rick scratched his head as he sighed.

"That no good daughter of mine..."

"Grandpa, let's play when we reached the park, okay?"

"Oh no. Anything but that. Please..."

"And mommy wants me to sleep with you and grandma."

Rick widened his eyes.

"WHAAAT?"

Faye nods.

"Mommy said she needs some time alone with daddy."

"Great. Just...great..." he muttered.

"Hey, Rick. Where are you going?"

Rick looked ahead and saw the couple of Hibiki and Dita. He then sighed and pointed upwards at Faye.

"To the park. I was assigned to be her slave."

"So I see."

Dita approached Faye and pats her head.

"Faye-chan. How about you playing with me tomorrow?"

"Eh? Will it be fun?"

Dita nods.

"Of course. Uncle Hibiki will come along too."

"Oi, oi. Who says I'm gonna..."

Hibiki couldn't finish his sentence when Dita glaring 'daggers of death' at him. This forced him to rephrase his reply.

"I mean, yeah. I suppose..."

Faye smiled.

"Em! Okay! It will be so much fun!"

* * *

The sparring session has ended with neither side were able to get the win. 

"Let's...stop here..." Bart gasped as he examined the cuts on both his hands.

Jura, who was using her katana to maintain balance nods. She wiped the blood from the edge of her mouth.

"Yeah. You really not holding back, don't you?"

"How am I suppose to do that when you're attacking me like a demon possessed?" Bart retorted.

"Hehehe. Sorry about that."

"Nevermind that. Let's do something about these injuries, okay?"

The blonde woman nods.

"Sure. Let's go to the infirmary."

* * *

Mara wiped the remains of her tears away after she done letting it all out. Meia put her hand on her shoulder. 

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks, aunt Meia. Please keep this a secret."

"Don't worry. I promise."

Then, the silent was broke by someone's moaning followed by a cheerful laughter.

"Hey, your hands. They're blocking my view."

"Hehehehe. I wanna see how you walk blind-folded."

"Oi, this is no laughing matter..."

Meia smiled warmly as she recognized the voices of Rick and Faye.

"Eh? Grandma and Auntie Mara?"

Mara shook her fist at Faye.

"That's sister to you, little girl."

Rick struggled to put Faye's hands away from his view.

"Lemme see, will ya?"

"Here. Let me help."

Meia lifted Faye off his shoulders and put her on the ground. The little girl then hugged her.

"Grandma, let's play together!"

"Hm? Still not enough fun with your grandpa?"

"Nope!" She gave an instant reply.

Mara slowly walked away from th three of them.

"Um. I...have to go. If you'll excuse me..."

"Oh, see you later." Meia said.

With that, Mara left. Meia stared at her sadly.

(Mara...)

"What's wrong, Meia? You look like you almost gonna burst."

Meia rubbed her eyes upon Rick's remark.

"No. I'm okay."

"If you have anything, just tell me, okay? Don't force it all on yourself."

Meia held his hand and smiled.

"I know."

"Ne, ne. What are we gonna play?" Faye suddenly interrupted.

"Hmm...how about 'You're it'? The one who touched by the chaser will be one." Meia suggested.

"And who do you supposed to be 'it'?" Rick quizzed.

Meia smiled at him as she slightly touched Rick by the nose.

"You. Come on, Faye. Let's run before he gets to us!"

Faye nods happily.

"Em! Grandpa, YOU'RE IT!"

Rick then points at Meia.

"I won't forget this! You're NEXT!"

Meia sticks her tongue at him.

"Come and get me, pretty boy." she taunted.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it. Here I go!"

With that, Rick gave chase to both of them.

* * *

Didn't know what I was living for, I couldn't take it  
I stood there with nothing I could believe  
My life was just a mystery  
I hid my heart and soul way up in my sleeve... 

Trust You Forever, G Gundam 2nd OP theme


	7. Chapter 6: The Blessing

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God: Beyond the Time  
Rating – Sci-Fi and a little romance here and there  
Best viewed with the font Verdana, 10 point**

**Notes:  
Sorry for the REALLY long wait guys. Not enough with heavy workload, my HD went out on me.**

**Chapter 6: The Blessing**

We gonna take a ride  
To the shining star  
With magic of the sounds  
I wanna make you mine  
Every step and turn  
Let's get down to the free world

Night Trip by SylverR

* * *

The adventure in the Unknown Space was never pleasant for Nirvana and its crew. Countless battles occurred and every night and day everyone were forced to stay up to be on guard at all times. Some pilots, mostly academy graduates were pushed to edge and eventually gave in to their exhaustion. Though the battles were won, but they just barely managed. And with an ever decreasing in able pilots, everyone feared that they will be eventually overrun by The Creator. 

Even without a Vanguard unit, Rick did his best to help out by repairing the damaged Vanguard. His daughter Aya did the same to the Dread fighters. And with help from others, they managed to patch things up before battle.

"Phew. I think that's it for today." Rick wiped his forehead as he completed the last of his workload.

"Meia, honey..."

Meia was sleeping as he looked at the corner hangar. Rick smiled at himself.

"Dang. She beats me again."

He took his trenchcoat and covered Meia with it. He then kissed her gently on the head.

"Sleep well, dear."

He sat beside her and looked around the area. Erick already asleep with Barnette and the same goes with other couples.

(This war...how much more can we endure? Without reinforcements, I don't think we can last much longer...)

Rick shook his head.

(No. I mustn't think that way. Guess I'll be getting some coffee. I'm sure someone at the cafe is still awake.)

He was about to get up when Meia held his wrist.

"Wha-- Meia? I thought you're asleep?"

Meia smiled at him.

"You think I can sleep without you?"

Rick managed a chuckle.

"Heh. Yeah. You're right. Alright, I won't go anywhere."

With that, Rick lied himself and Meia snuggled up to him. She then looked at him sternly.

"Now, SLEEP."

Rick hugged her close and kissed her.

"Alright. You win."

-----

Hotaru was standing in front of the Paeksis, communicating telephatically.

(Sister, what should I do?)

(You must help them, of course. But this is all depends on your decision.)

(Should he...know who I really am?)

(He will, eventually.)

-----

Axel was heading towards his room when Kahlua caught up with him.

"Hey."

"Hi. How's your day?"

"Exciting. Other than exhausted, that is."

Kahlua grinned.

"Yeah. Guess you pilots had it pretty hard out there."

"More or less. How about your day?"

"With the Paeksis in stable condition, there's nothing much for us to do. But I did helped in patching up those Dread fighters."

"I see. Guess you must be tired too, huh?"

"Yeah. Say, Axel..."

"Huh?"

The two stared at each other for a while until Kahlua shook her head.

"Nah, nothing. Sorry to bother you. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

With that, Kahlua left Axel alone along the corridor.

-----

Duero had done for the day. It's been hectic for the past few days for the experienced doctor since the ship entered the Unknown Space. His job would be a lot tougher if not because of the 'Enigmatic Healer', Hotaru. He laid down on an empty bed within the ward and closed his eyes.

"Hm? Sleeping already?"

Duero opened his eyes and saw Parfet standing next to him.

"Hi there. How's work at the engine room?"

"Not as hectic as you guys are. There had been lot of things to fix but we manage it."

"I see."

"So, you're gonna sleep here or what?"

Duero smiled at her. He then sat up.

"No, of course not. Let's go."

-----

Bart and Jura were having a drink at th bar talking about the recent events.

"So, how are the rookies?" the navigator asked.

"They are capable enough but just lack experience to handle pressure. To tell you the truth, we might lose in the next battle." the blonde pilot remarked.

Bart smiled upon the comment.

"It could happen but I still believe we can get out of this."

"You don't have to tell me that. We saw miracles once too many."

"Heheheh. To the next battle."

"I'll drink to that. Cheers."

* * *

The next morning, Axel was doing his regular maintanence to his Vanguard unit. 

"Let's see. Red wire connects with red. Blue with blue. There."

After checking the statistics accordingly, he turned off the terminal.

(Now you guys can come anytime. I'm ready.)

"Axel?"

He turned to see Janette standing not far from him.

"Oh, hi Janette."

"Are you...done with the maintanence?"

"More or less, yeah."

Axel just noticed that the girl in front of him was trembling.

"Hey, you're okay?"

She nodded.

"I'm fine. But I just thought what will happen if we..."

Axel hugged her suddenly. Janette was surprised.

"Idiot! How many times do I have to say it?"

She hugged him back in return, with tears rolling down.

"I'm sorry, Axel. I..."

"No matter what happens, I'll protect you. You hear me?"

"I...I understand..."

Axel broke the embrace and smiled.

"Good. Now let's go for breakfast."

Janette nodded as she let him pulled her out of the hangar.

-----

Rick yawned as he entered the cafe with Meia.

"Meia, honey. I'm still sleepy..."

The moaning was replied with punch straight in the face. The victim instantly collapsed. Meia rubbed her fist as she looked at the now half-dead Rick. Blood was oozing out of his nose.

"Still sleepy?" she asked.

Rick instantly got up, covering his nose.

"Ugh. Not anymore..."

Meia smiled at him and looked at the damage she caused.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll live." Rick replied sarcastically.

"Oi. How long will this show go on?" Hibiki yelled from the back.

"Yeah. Go and get a room, you two." Erick added.

With that, the whole place burst with laughter.

"Oh, just shut it." Rick shot back.

-----

In the Paeksis core room, Hotaru detected many hostile presence approaching. She

turned to the glowing object.

(They're here.)

(What should I do, sister?)

(Do what you feel is right. I'll try my best to do my part.)

-----

"Captain! We're detecting a massive battle armada approaching us. It's them."

BC sighed. The entire ship had been pushed to the edge but she doesn't want to think of what will happen.

"Prepare for battle. I want all able pilots ready. And do call Bart up here."

"Understood."

-----

Bart was about to munch a toast when the alarm followed by an announcement boomed throughout the ship.

"Enemies detected. All hands prepare for battle. Ensign Garsus, please report to the bridge immediately. I repeat..."

"Aww. There goes my breakfast..." he sighed.

"Yo Bart. Hurry up, man." Raymond, who was at the counter said.

"Yeah. I will, old timer. Let me finish my orange juice first."

"Hey Bart."

He turned around to see Jura.

"Yeah?"

"Let's do our best, okay?"

Bart blinked.

"Yeah, I will. And you be careful out there."

Jura smiled then winked as she left.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon."

-----

Axel already prepared to launch into battle when Erick commed in.

"Kid, you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't act tough, boy. I know something is bothering you."

"Oh, fine. I'm just worried about her."

"What? My daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. You WILL keep whatever your promised her, right?"

"Yeah."

"And she WILL do the same. You two WILL come back alive. Otherwise, I have a lot to answer to your parents and my wife."

Axel smiled at the light humour.

"Thanks, uncle."

-----

Janette was making last minute system check on the controls.

"Everything looks fine here. It's good to go. How about yours, sis?"

"System all green. Looks like dad managed to fix 'em somehow." Mara replied.

"I hope they won't attack us again after this one..."

"What, so that you can be with Axel a little longer?" Mara teased.

"SIS!"

"Hehehe. Got you."

-----

"I'm getting tired of this..." Hibiki sighed.

"Well, we can let them win and overrun us..." Erick replied through the comm line.

"That is quite an...alternative, I'd say." Anton added.

Hibiki smiled.

"Like we're gonna allow that to happen. Come on, let's go!"

Both other men nodded.

"Lead the way, Liutenant."

* * *

The battle was surprisingly easy for them because they already knew every formation and tactics they will use. 

Like a demon on rampage, Erick sliced through enemy lines effortlessly.

"Tch. I was expecting a tougher batallion and all they give are these sorry bastards."

"Oi, don't you start, man..." Hibiki moaned as he wasily tore up another line of fighters.

Anton managed a smile.

"Heh, he's right, Liutenant but there's no reason we should let down our guard. How are things on the defence?"

"For some odd reason, we easily fend them off. Last battle was hell. I wonder why..." Jura said.

"Mom, another wave coming!" Mara informed.

Jura turned to the blip on the radar. Another swarm of fighters trid to sneak their way past Nirvana.

"Let's go, ladies. Use the formation 'Sweep'."

"Sweep?" Janette asked.

"We're gonna sweep them off, technically..." Jura snickered.

-----

Rick observed the battle from the bridge.

"This is too easy. Something's gonna happen soon."

"You think so too, huh?" Bart said from the navigation room.

Both Meia and BC nodded in agreement.

"The main ship doesn't seem to do anything other than sending out its fighters. If this is yesterday's battle, the ship will probably try to blast us out of the galaxy." Meia added.

"Detecting a massive heat readout from the main ship." one of the crew informed.

"Look, its calling back the fighters." BC said.

-----

"Now what's going on here?" Hibiki asked as everyone watched the enemy fighters gathered around the main ship.

"Beats me. But one thing for sure. It's bad." Erick replied.

The small fighters eventually combined with the main to form a much larger form of robot. It was at least twice the size of Nirvana.

"Oh my god..." Erick stammered.

"This...won't end well..." Hibiki added.

"There is only one thing to do..." Axel said.

"ATTAAACK!" the others exclaimed.

-----

"Commander, should we assist them?"

BC didn't reply. She wasn't sure of what to do. Watching this, Meia hurriedly left.

"Meia!" Rick called her out.

"Where is she going?" Bart asked.

Rick sighed and smiled.

"I know where and what she will do..."

-----

Meia rushed into the engine room and called out to Parfet.

"Parfet, where's Pyoro?"

"Pyoro-chan? He's probably helping out Duero at the ward."

-----

Meia ran into the hangar and saw her Dread fighter hovering gracefully in mid air.

"You need me for the Super Vandread, right?" Pyoro, whom she dragged from the ward asked.

"Yeah. I can't think of another way..."

"Meia..." a familiar voice called her from behind. She turned around.

"Rick..."

Rick shook. He then approached her and hugged.

"It's okay, dear. It's okay. I understand..."

"I don't want to lose our son. And the others..."

Rick kissed her gently.

"It's okay. You may go but promise me that you'll be back."

Meia nodded.

"I promise. I'll return to your arms. No matter what it takes."

-----

"Commander, a Dread just launched!"

"Could it be...Meia?" BC speculated.

Then, Meia appeared on the screen.

"Commander, we need that thing right now."

BC sighed as she leaned back to her seat.

"Yes, I suppose. You do your thing while we try our best to back you up."

"Thank you."

-----

Everyone turned to the newly arravied Dread.

"That's...Meia?" Jura said.

"Mom?" Axel looked at the fighter in surprise.

"Sorry for just crashing in. Hibiki, Dita, Jura. We need to do this."

"But we need Pyoro for that." Dita said.

"Don't worry. I brought him along."

"Guess we have no choice..." Jura sighed.

"It's been too long..." Dita added.

"Erick, Axel, Anton. I want you three to provide minor distraction to that thing." Meia ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Erick replied. "Come on, boys. Let us 'mosquitoes' do our thing, eh?"

"Alright! Let's do it!" Hibiki exclaimed.

Within seconds, the Super Vandread was formed but it was still dwarfed by the monstrosity of a robot in front of them. Undaunted, Hibiki moved forward slicing and dicing with the sword while Erick, Axel, Anton and their squads provided backup.

-----

Rick was still standing where Meia's Dread was.

(I believe you, Meia. Please come back soon.)

Then, he heard footsteps approaching him. It was Barnette.

"Barnette..."

"Rick, will they be okay?"

Rick grinned.

"Heh. Don't worry. With that thing, everyone will be okay. Besides, Erick won't go down easily."

Barnette smiled at him.

"Yeah. I suppose they will..."

"No, they won't."

The two turned around to see Hotaru.

"Hotaru, how do you know?" Barnette asked.

"The Paeksis told me." she replied.

-----

Despite their best efforts, the Super Vandread just barely damaged its gigantic opponent.

"Shoot! Everything is not working!" Hibiki yelled.

"Hibiki, calm down..." Dita said.

"Jura, status report!" Meia shouted.

Jura keyed in the commands on the keyboard that is Pyoro. Ignoring his moaning, she replied;

"Energy sources depleted to 50. The same goed with the shield."

"Dammit!" Hibiki cursed.

"Oi, what's happening? We're supposed to own that thing!" Erick commed in.

"Hush, dad! They're doing their best!" Mara said.

Meia was trying to optimize everything but failed.

(Rick...)

-----

"The Paeksis...told you?" Barnette asked.

Hotaru nodded.

"Yes. She couldn't help them with her current state."

"Is there anything we can do?" Rick asked her only to be replied by the shake of her head.

"Then,Erick...everyone..." Barnette stammered.

"DAMMIT!"

Rick threw a punch to the wall as hard as he could and repeat it until his fist started to bleed. Barnette stopped Rick from injuring himself further.

"Rick, stop! You're injuring yourself!"

Hotaru stared at both of them, without blinking.

"Rick." She finally said.

Rick turned to her with tears runing down his face.

"What is power?" she asked.

Wiping his tears, he managed a short reply;

"A blessing."

"What will you do with it?" she asked once again.

"To help everyone. To protect the ones that I care so much."

Without a word, Hotaru then approached the launching platform. She turned to him.

"Do you...consider me a blessing?"

Feeling puzzled, Rick asked;

"What do you..."

Before he could finish, a pair of white wings came out from the back of Hotaru.

"That's..." Barnette stammered.

"No, it can't..." Rick shook his head.

As she was engulfed by the wings, Hotaru smiled.

"Yes, this is what I am. You have to accept it."

Both Rick and Barnette were blinded the white light momentarily. Rick opened his eyes but Hotaru was no longer there. On the platform, a white winged Vanguard unit stood magnificiently. It was the Vanguard X

"Hotaru...is..." Barnette couldn't finished the sentence due to the shocking revelation.

Rick approached the Vanguard and looked at it.

"...Axis Alpha." he finished the sentence.

A hologram image of Hotaru appeared.

"Yes, I am Axis Alpha. Please use this power to protect the ones you love."

Rick was suddenly engulfed by white flame but he didn't feel any pain. After it was extinguished, he could feel a surging amount of energy inside him. The power he once lost had returned.

"Hotaru..."

She shook hear head.

"No. I am not Hotaru anymore."

Rick smiled at her.

"No, you will always be Hotaru no matter what."

Hotaru looked at him in surprise. Then, she smiled.

"Thank you."

Rick nodded.

"If you're ready, let's kick that thing's arse!"

* * *

I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
The beat is real  
You wanna leave me alone  
Hold on the future, hold on the past  
Wasting my time right now 

Right Now by Dark Angels


	8. Chapter 7: Heaven Sword

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God: Beyond the Time  
Rating – Sci-Fi and a little romance here and there  
Best viewed with the font Verdana, 10 point**

**Notes:  
Thanx for the reviews on the last chapter, guys. Seriously, I never thought I could get any because of my hiatus. Well, let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 7: Heaven Sword**

Drive away, pull away  
Just fly away from here  
There's nobody to stop you now

**All Around by Lia**

* * *

Rick looked around inside the cockpit. It was way different since the last time he's in this Vanguard. There's only darkness around him aside from the seat and the monitor in front of him.

"Let's see...turn on the comm lines..."

"Connection established." Hotaru's voice boomed.

He could see Barnette on the monitor and he heard her voice from the outside;

"Rick! Be careful out there!"

Rick nodded as he put a thumb up.

"Yeah. Sure. Hotaru, you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

------

"Now I'm seriously ticked off..." Erick muttered as he launched a massive laser beam with his rifle. However, the damage to the massive opponent was very minimal.As a payback, he received a powerful backhand. Erick was thrown far away upon the impact.

"Urgh...damn..." Erick cursed as he regained his balance. And to his dismay, the controls had gone haywire.

"Dad, are okay?" Mara asked.

"Don't worry, angel. I'm okay but I don't think I can do much with this kinda damage. Dammit. I can't even move."

"Dad, I'm carrying you back to the ship, okay?" Janette suggested.

"Yeah. Thanks."

------

"Commander, a Vanguard unit had launched from the catapault deck." one of the crew informed.

Startled, BC asked, "Who is it?"

Before she could answer, Rick appeared on the main screen.

"Commander, let me help them out. Our friend has returned."

Everyone could see the Vanguard X entering the battle at full speed. BC sighed.

"Guess I can't stop you, huh?"

------

From the window of their room, Aya and Faye saw the winged Vanguard left Nirvana. Aya could instantly feel Rick's presence on the unit.

"Dad..."

"Huh? Is Grandpa on that thing? Huh? Huh?" Faye queried as she tugged her mother's sleeve.

Smiling, Aya pat her head gently.

"Yes, he is."

------

The Super Vandread suffered another powerful blow from its huge opponent.

"Shields down to 10. Another hit and we're done!" Jura shouted.

"Shut up! I know that!" Hibiki yelled.

"Can we disengage?" Dita asked Meia.

"No, we can't..." Meia replied.

During this time, the giant robot drove its fist at them.

"No time for that. Heads up. Here it comes!" Pyoro informed.

Meia tried to move away but the controls didn't respond.

"We...can't move..." she muttered.

"Dammit!" Hibiki cursed.

"I don't wanna die yet! I wanna get married!" Jura shouted in despair.

Dita hugged Hibiki tight.

"Hibiki..."

"Dita..."

Meia closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. She could barely hear Axel, who was calling her.

"Mom! Mom!"

(It's no use, Axel. Rick, I'm sorry...)

Suddenly, a voice called her out.

(Meia, do you hear me?)

(Rick?)

(I'm gonna save you. Hold tight.)

------

Just when the final blow was about to be delivered, a blinding light appeared as the Vanguard X flew in and cut the mechanical giant's hand using its wings. It then floated in front of the Super Vandread and stretched its wings gracefully. Meia and the others could only stare at the Vanguard.

(Rick..?)

Axel was the first to break the silence. "Dad..?"

Rick established communication with all available Vanguard and Dread units.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone." he said.

"Rick? But how..." Hibiki asked but couldn't complete his question.

"I'll explain later. And right now, you guys need some recharge. Alright, do your thing, old friend."

The white Vanguard transferred some of its energy to the Super Vandread. Within seconds, most of the system and energy had been restored.

Jura checked every system within the Vandread. "Everything is restored. Status 100."

"Alright, people. Now we can kick some major arse." Rick motioned as his Vanguard approached their now enraged opponent.

------

Erick limped out of his unit, bearing several nasty bruises on his upper body. If not because of the suit he wore, his injury could have been worse.

"Ugh, damn...it's more serious than I thought..."

"Erick!"

He looked up and saw Barnette rushed towards him along with Janette. He smiled.

"Hi honey..."

The two helped him regained his balance as they walked to the infirmary.

"Dad, I thought you said you're okay back there..." Janette said worriedly.

Erick grinned. "Kid, a guy needs to act tough no matter what...ooof!"

His reply was followed by an elbow to the chest courtesy from Barnette. Erick writhed in pain.

"Hey, I'm the damaged goods here!"

Ignoring him, she said to her daughter; "Do that if your boyfriend puts up that kind of stunt."

Janette smiled warmly at her parent's antique.

------

Using its speed as an advantage, the Vanguard X piloted by Rick easily crippled every single part of the machinery they are facing.

After another blow that severed its leg, Rick flew away from the monstrous form. "Now I suppose you guys can finish this one..." he said.

Hibiki grinned as he activated the weapon installed by the white Vanguard. "Oh, we will. Maximum output. Let's blast this joint and have a good rest."

"Output set to maximum." Jura informed.

"Mega Particle Cannon at full charge, You may fire at will." Dita informed.

Hibiki nodded. "Meia, prepare to get the hell out during the explosion." he asked.

Meia nodded in approval. "Gotcha. Possible escape routes identified."

"Blast it, kid!" Rick shouted.

"Shut it!" Hibiki exclaimed as he pressed the button, releasing a massive blast from the newly installed weapon. The shot hit the target and it roared in agony before exploding.

------

Rick jumped out from his Vanguard and was greeted by the others. Meia approached him. "Rick, how do you..."

Rick turned to his Vanguard. "You'll see."

The unit glowed brightly as it was replaced by a young woman. "Hotaru..?" Meia muttered.

Rick nodded. "She's...the incarnation of Axis Alpha."

"No way. How could it still exist after so many years?" Hibiki questioned. Rick shook. "I don't know. You have to ask her."

Hotaru stared blankly at everyone. "I...I will tell you about The Creators..." But she collapsed to the floor before she could finish.

------

"Grandpa! Grandpa!"

Rick turned to his granddaughter. He kneeled down. "Hey, Faye. What's wrong?"

"Where's daddy?" she asked, with eyes blinked. Rick smiled at her. Sometimes he thinks this child had a mind of a six year old instead of eleven.

"Hmm. I think he's submitting the battle report to the Commander. Where's your mom?"

"Faye!" Aya shouted as she ran along the corridor towards them. "You shouldn't run off like that..."

"Aww, mommy. I know how to take care of myself. Right, grandpa?"

Rick patted her head, smiling.

"Yeah. For some reason, you remind me of..." Rick turned his attention to his daughter.

"DAAAAD!"

Laughing, Rick raised his arms in the air. "Okay, I surrender."

Faye turned to her mother, then back to Rick. "Hmm? What did I remind you of, grandpa? Tell me! TELL MEEEE!"

Knowing that Aya was glaring 'daggers of death' at him, Rick laughed it off. "You remind me of someone special to me, Angel. That's all..."

"Who is it?"

Rick rubbed her head gently as he turned to Aya. "Naah. You shouldn't know about it."

"Dad..."

"Now, off you go, Angel. I think Pyoro is back at the engine room. Play with him, okay?"

"P-chan? Em! This time I'll make sure Karu-neechan play with me as well!"

"Haha. I'm sure you will." With that, she left and quickly disappeared beyond the corridor.

Staring blankly, "She's like a whirlwind. Reminds me of your mother..." he said.

Aya chuckled. "And me too, right?"

Rick smiled at her. "Heh. Yeah. She tends to rush things but the same can't be said about Meia."

Aya nodded. "I know that. She's analytical." Then, she continued. "Maybe too analytical at times."

"Haha. I wanna hear her reaction to that."

Then, a cold voice came from his back. "Reaction to what?"

Rick almost jumped. It was Meia, still in her pilot suit.

"Oh, Meia. Sheez. Stop doing that on me. I think my heart almost left me."

Smiling, Meia held his hand. "Hehehe. I like doing that on you."

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Rick protested.

Aya smiled at the couple. "So, how's Hotaru?"

"She just need some rest." Meia replied. "That battle took a lot out of her."

Rick stared at his palm. He muttered silently,

"A blessing, huh?"

------

Bart was sitting idly at the cafeteria, thinking about the whole situation. He had a feeling that this war will end soon. But they need some time to recover from their recent battles in order to be ready for it.

"Hey Bart." A voice called him from behind. He turned woman that called him.

"Yo, Jura. You okay?"

"More or less." She replied, flaunting her blonde hair. "Having a near death situation really makes me sweat a lot."

"I see. That explains the outfit then." Bart remarked, looking at her clothing. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and a pair of trackbottom.

Smiling, Jura sat next to him. "I would wear a bikini if I could though." she said.

Bart laughed. "I'm sure you will."

------

Few hours later...

Erick slowly opened his eyes and bright light poured into his sight.

"Erick, do you hear me?"

"Barnette..."

Barnette, who was sitting beside the bed held his hand. "Rest." she said.

Erick found that he couldn't get up as the bandages around his ribs tightened. Sighing in frustration, he smiled at his soulmate.

"Fine. I'll rest."

Barnette nodded. "You do that. I'll be here always." Then she rested her head on his abdomen. Smiling, Erick stroke her hair. "Thanks."

------

"No enemies in within our field of detection." One of the crew informed. BC nodded.

"It looks like they are finally letting up. We'll be taking a break here. All of you may take a rest." she added.

When the crew are about to left, the radar beeped. "Commander, an unknown object approaching in fast."

"Hm? Its alone?"

"Yes. From the design and shape, it's probably a Dread fighter."

A black Dread fighter blipped on screen. Its design is different from most standard units but it is still recognizable because of its sleek design. Surprised, she raised her eyebrows. "A Dread? Here?"

"Commander, the fighter is requesting for transmission. Should we accept it?"

"Patch it through."

An image of a woman appeared on the screen. However, she was wearing a pilot suit and a helmet with dark visor, causing her to be inrecognizable.

"Commander Calessa of Nirvana?" she asked.

BC nodded. "Yes, and who might you be?"

------

The female pilot jumped out from her Dread unit as BC, Parfet and Kahlua looked on. Kahlua looked at the unit.

"That's the new Dread prototype. DX-180 Heaven Sword." she said. Parfet turned to her in surprise.

"You knew?"

Kahlua nodded. "Yes. I was the one that came up with the basic design. But I don't know anything beyond that."

"So, you still want to keep us guessing who you are?" BC asked the mysterious pilot.

"Hehehe. Of course not." She then took off her helmet as her dark, violet hair flowed down her shoulder. She was stunningly beautiful but still preserve that aura of 'that annoying little brat' she used to have. BC and Parfet gasped as Kahlua tried her best to remember who she is.

She smiled. "It's been a long time, Vice...I mean, Commander." She nodded to the two engineers. "Parfet, Karu-chan."

"It's...you..." Parfet muttered.

Suddenly, Kahlua pointed at the pilot. "Aah. I remember you. You're from way back when I was still a baby."

BC managed a smile. "Now you have to state your reason here, kid."

The woman tilted her head, smiling at their reaction. "Wish I have a camera to record those faces."

She then saluted BC. "Requesting to aid Nirvana, sir!"

* * *

We'll see heaven from the sky  
I'm coming over just for you  
Every day I feel your love forever

**We'll See Heaven by Digital Planet**

**  
Additional rant: If you guys clever enough, guess who the woman is on the last section. But I'm sure you guys know her :P **


End file.
